Coveted
by Neetoria
Summary: The Generation of Miracles, infamous skypirate is off in a mission to Seirin Kingdom, but unexpectedly ended up with an extra baggage. Will they keep her or not? How will the Miragen fare if the treasure invaded their hearts? Fem!Kuroko
1. Invasion of the Skypirates

FoxNotes: Hi! I'm SienaKitsune :3 I'm publishing the first ever fanfic that I have written :3 I'm very nervous about this, this is a fantasy AU and I'm a beginner, so please take care of me. :3

**COVETED**

Prologue The Infamous Miracle Pirates

The drastic advancement of mankinds inventions brought the creation of the first aircraft in history. The people rejoiced it was a great milestone. Travelling became easier and the economy boosted, with products from other kingdoms became more accessible. Aircrafts was an instant superstar that after its first born it gave birth to another one and soon many were made. Different sizes, with different styles and artistic designs, it came with different flying colors.

But with its boon also came a bane. Thus came the skypirates, they are a group of people who loots goods, treasures, prized gems and materials, specifically from nobles and royals. Their aircrafts are armed with cannons and boosters to aid them in stealing or fighting off another pirate. A skypirate's ship is basically a military camp cooped up and floating in air.

Among all the skypirates there is one that stood out among others. The infamous Generation of Miracles of Teikou Organization. Unlike other groups, the Miragen is only composed of five members, but it was shockingly enough to steal on large amounts of goods and ward off another pirate craft. They are in another unworldly level. Both citizens and pirates fear them, rumors say that, the Miragen eat people alive.

Kingdoms upgraded their security to avoid such threats, but the Miracles were more than willing to push through. Now, they were in for a mission in Seirin Kingdom, just how will they fare against the Kingdom or against the treasure itself?


	2. Chapter 1

FoxNotes: Thank you very much! :3 And, Oh my I'm pretty busy writing and thinking and dreaming these past few days for Coveted and The One That Got Away.

ideagetthe and otakutilldeath1 Thank you for the kind review

Ryokucha-sensei: This is indeed a very challenging story I will do my very best :)

**COVETED**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was still high up in the sky, it was a little after noon but clouds are scattered in the sky, shading the Earth. But it was not just Earth it was shading but also an aircraft, travelling northward. Though not a living thing, the ship had an aura of superiority, with Teikou's character mark at its sides. It was a sophisticated craft, highly advanced judging by its speed. The northern part of the continent was mountainous, by the speed it was going, an experienced pilot would have trouble controlling it, but the pirate ship was like playing with the clouds, swerving its way with ease in a very calming state.

Captain Akashi Seijurou opened the meeting room. Like a king, he sat, crossed his leg and leaned on his chair as his cat-like hetero chromatic eyes observed his comrades goof around. The Miragen were quite known being troublemakers back at their headquarters, and officers often wondered how a person like Akashi Seijurou put up with such a strange mix of people. His eyes turned to his right where Midorima Shintarou is sitting. As usual his bandaged fingers are holding something, this day its a frog purse. Probably the lucky item of Cancer that day, Akashi mused. The archers face shows annoyance, looking at a giant purple head man spreading crumbs all over the meeting table at Akashi's left. His eyes swerved to the lethargic at anything except for food purple head. His long bangs have crumbs too; still the cannon and explosive expert pretended or just plain ignored the greenhead's complaints. Just then a loud yawn averted his attention from Murasakibara who is busy eating his snacks greedily. Aomine Daiki's lazy midnight eyes dropped low but were forced to open when a bubbly voice greeted him. He saw Kise Ryota's smiling face, Aomine tched. The loud idiot just have to interrupt him from having his precious nap. The ace was about to express his annoyance at the ever so happy blonde, when a pink hair girl entered that made the tanned male growl. The meeting was about to start.

"Everyone," the captain's eyes roamed "pay attention." His authoritative voice filled the room. The captain means business and he wants business. The other four knew better not to get on the red head's bad side, especially on the red head's captain mode.

"Hai. Thank you, Akashi-kun." Momoi Satsuki the Intel began.

"Our next target is Seirin Kingdom, as you know. Information about Seirin doesn't come so easily since the Kingdom only opened up to the world 15 years ago under the reign of King Tomoya. There was nothing to take note of than King Tomoya's reign, he opened the Seirin and with its natural resources and unique products it immediately became one of the continent's wealthiest. The Queen died 13 years ago, a year after the King followed. Sadly no one was to take the throne; the king's half-brother was missing and was believed to be dead already. The current leader Aida Riko was entrusted to be the Kingdom's new ruler," Momoi flipped a page; Kise took that break to put his comment.

"Mou, that was a little sad ssu." His voice and face was down.

Aomine let out a loud annoyed groan, "Damn it Kise , they won't need your pity once the mission is over, and Satsuki! Just get to the plan already!" Kise whined at the tanned ace comment.

"Hm~~ " the tallest of the troupe said in between his munching while Midorima pushed his glasses and glared at Aomine.

"Hmp, people like you would not understand Aomine, every valuable information is needed to attain victory, but I guess idiot's would not understand." He pushed up his glasses again for the umpteenth time that day.

Aomine stood on his seat, clearly pissed off at Midorima's comment, "What did you say?! You Megane freak!" he exclaimed at the green head who was at the opposite side of the table from him.

Momoi and Kise was starled by Aomine's loud voice. Momoi knew that despite Daiki's appearance he have a very sensitive heart. Actually all of the Miragen members are. They were frequently mistaken as cold and ruthless but that was only in battle. Midorima may deny it many times but he has a soft side too, one could ask Takao the greenhead's best friend back at HQ. Murasakibara is known for being cold but those who get to see his normal side are often shock how baby the giant truly is, Kise was a given and Akashi, Momoi do not know much about Akashi but it was a fact that the red head cares about his teammates. People tend to get the wrong idea due to their infamous reputation.

But there are just times that these prodigies just like this are being troublesome. Midorima and his tsundereness and Aomine being hot-headed.

"Silence" Seijurou Akashi's voice cut through. Just one word from the captain the two shut their mouths as gold and crimson glinted daringly at the two arguing miracles, nobody would want to piss Akashi off. All of them fear and respected Akashi at the same time.

"Satsuki, continue," and just like that the meeting continued. Momoi nodded and cleared her throat.

"Several attempts were made against Seirin by other pirates, if we succeed at the mission we will be the very first one to. Serin's defense is unique; it was dubbed as run and gun. Spies and silent infiltration do not work on them because of their style. Soldiers are rotating and changes position every time also there is a group stationed to monitor the kingdom's security beside the army. Bribing doesn't work I had the hardest time collecting information as well."

"It's not like I admire them or anything but they're pretty meticulous." Midorima commented.

"Well yes, they were trained personally by the ruler Aida Riko for that. Rumors say that the soldiers suffered from exhaustive training, quadrupling training regime and all." Somehow that reminded Momoi on how Akashi trained the rest, it made her smile a little. The other four save the captain was thinking the same thing; Kise, however he unconsciously said it out loud.

"I guess we could sympathize with them on this one." He muttered, and a dead silence followed.

"Were you saying something Ryota?"Akashi had unreadable look that made Kise feared for his life. Akashi smiled while Kise gulped, that wasn't a good sign.

"Thank no one but yourself Ryota, I was planning to send two but thank you for volunteering. You will be the main star of the mission. You are assigned on the front lines. Alone."

After some more minutes the meeting slash to Kill Ryota is dismissed by Akashi, he strolled off the room first leaving the others.

Aomine was the first one to approach the frozen and teary eyed Kise. He patted the blondes back.

"Have fun Kise!" he grinned.

"You should bring your lucky item with you to avoid further bad luck, but it's not like I care or anything" no doubt that was Midorima.

"Stay alive Ki-chan!" Momoi interjected.

"Kise-chin, eat a lot dinner it might be your last" Murasakibara joined comforting Kise

With the last advise or was it really, Kise was left alone on the meeting room where his fate was decided earlier.

"I'm dead."


	3. Chapter 2

FoxNotes: Its been? Yeah almost a month, and because of that this chapter is long. This is suppose to be two part chapter but because of a month of absence, yes, I made it one.

angeltricks: don't worry I will not leave this behind. This may not be my first priority (Because I have another fic going on, but once I finish The One that Got Away, this will be my focus. And that would be sooner.) but I will finish what I started.

ryoukucha-sensei: Omo! Thank you for your words of advice. Thank you for looking out on me.

mitsuyo-chan: Read and find out! Tee-hee.

And to minna-san who viewed, reviewed, and favorited Coveted! Thank You!

This is my second offering.

**COVETED**

**Chapter 2 **

**Attack on Seirin**

Seirin lies in the northern part of the continent. The main capital where the castle stood is surrounded by mountains. Blessed with vast land, beautiful green pasture and abundant natural resources, the citizen are quite happy living a peaceful and contented life. The economy is growing steadily and the crime rate is low and most importantly the culture is reserved.

At the heart of the city is where the castle stood with towers and large thick walls protectively encircling it. Inside, large doors and windows and grand staircase could be seen. Enormous chandeliers lighten up the place, a red carpet spread on the floor. It is not heavily decorated but it's simplicity is mesmerizingly beautiful. The odd thing is, with all those rich display, it screams a warm homey feeling. The sound of the pots in the kitchen, the clanging of the mens armor, the chattering and giggling of the maids is like music saying everyone is family.

The night is clear and the moon is shining at its fullest. The citizens has long retired the night, but men of the kingdom is on high alert. A knight with red hair is running on the courtyard. The clanging sounds of his armor echoes throughout the place.

"Kagami! What the heck are you doing?" Hyuuga, the commander yelled at him, clearly his switch is on. Despite the twos height difference, Kagami cowered under Hyuuga's gaze.

"Sorry Commander, I was on my way to the study."

"Tsk, Don't tell me you-"

"**BAAM"**

They both turned their heads to the direction of the explosion from main gate. Hyuuga draw his sword and Kagami is about to follow but the black haired stop him. "Go." Kagami is reluctant, but with the commanders one last glare he took off. Hyuuga faced the other knights.

"Okay men! To the front lines!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mou I'm growing tired already! Akashi-cchis's punishment is way too much!" Kise cried and complained at the same time, crocodiles tear on his eyes. The soldiers are flabbergasted. Who the heck is on his right mind who cries and complains at the same time. The golden miracle then pointed his sword on them.

"Hey! Could you all come at me at once? This is dragging too long eh." He mocked with a devilish smile.

The soldiers gripped their swords.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING?" Hyuuga growled marching his way to the front.

"Commander.." Some stuttered.

"Is this the fruit of ALL your training?" he looked around, some soldier just bowed their heads.

"Then I think we need to INCREASE the training regimen HUH?" he maliciously said with a malicious smile. "Do You want that?!"

"N-no"

"Then fight! Fight like there is no tomorrow! Protect Seirin!" he shouted, boosting the soldiers morale.

"Hai Commander!" all shouted back.

Kise hugged himself. "Eep! the captain sure is scary! Are all captain scary?" he shivered.

"Tch, kids these days! I"ll teach you to respect your seniors!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Izuki opened the door of the throne room. Riko Aida, sitting on the leaders chair.

"Chief." Izuki bowed, looking worried.

"Yes," she crumpled a piece of paper "When the warning said pirates, it did not say it will be the miracles." Frustrated she threw the paper. "Only one and we are barely hanging."

Then the door burst open "There.. there.." a huffing soldier opened the door, his face is pale. "There is a giant on the great hall!" he managed to say.

"More than half of the men is on the front.." Izuki looked at Riko "Chief.. I will—" A large hand on his shoulder.

"I will go Izuki" Sporting his trademark smile Kiyoshi said and walked out of the room.

"Teppei.." she wanted to stop him but.

"Don't worry Riko, I'll be careful." He assured her before completely disappearing.

Riko bit her lower lips. "Tsk, Izuki is Kagami with her?"

"Yes chief, Hyuuga reported that Kagami is on his way before going to the front lines."

"I hope you are right." She can't shake off a bad feeling.

At the Great Hall.

"Eh~ Why am I here again?" Murasakibara aka the giant yawned. He is all alone in the great hall, but alas someone arrived to keep him company.

"It's been a while," Kiyoshi greeted him, on the top of the staircase. The purple miracle lazily looked at him, his purple eyes glinting.

"Hm~ Do I know you?"

Kiyoshi is slightly surprised. "Seriously? You don't remember me?"

"I don't bother to remember weak opponents."

The brown haired smiled a sly one " Then I'll just have to make you remember using my sword" dark eyes glinting dangerously.

Half lidded purple eyes looked as dangerous "I'll crush you"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagami ran away from the battle, he badly needs to go to the study. But luck is not on his side. Ahead of him, a tall shadow is standing, he stop a good few feet away.

"Ah finally someone, I almost envied Kise." The lazy voice of Aomine Daiki echoed throughout the empty hallway.

"Are you picking a fight pirate?!" Kagami shouted, saying the last word with disgust.

With his pinky on his ear the blue haired pirate muttered a "So noisy"

"You miracles are so arrogant. Let's see if you could still say that after I beat you!"

"You can try but ...the only one who could beat me is me" Aomine rushed to Kagami his weapon on his hand. Kagami barely dodged the first and second, he used his sword as shield for the third.

Midnight eyes looked hungry "Entertain me"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unbeknownst to everyone in Seirin, their prized treasures are already in the hands of the pirates. At the top of the Keep, two shadows stood.

"Then, I'm going."

"Go ahead, Atsushi is going to join later though Daiki might take some time" golden eyes shining, Akashi is using his emperor eye.

"Aomine is having trouble?" Midorima frowned.

"He have a potential, but no it is Daikis win." He looked down on the chaos below. "Ryota is having all the fun."

"You seem to be enjoying that Akashi"

Mismatched eyes looked at the green head shooting an arrow to the tower in front of them using a crossbow, Midorima tied the other end. He is about to take off when Akashi replied.

"You know the answer to that Shintarou"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amidst the chaos a lithe girl is reading, using a lamp as light. She took a moment to admire the moon and went back to her book.

*Swoosh

An arrow nearly hit her, only inches apart. Instead it hit the lamp, bringing the study to complete darkness. She immediately flipped her waist long hair to the side and hid.

*Crash * Grumble

"He is really sadistic, that Akashi" The greenhead then looks around the shelves on the table. He stopped on some piles, scanning it. He then searched the room once more to find some sort of bag to stuff the documents, but found none.

Fireworks lit up the sky, it is the signal to go for the miracles.

"Damn it," he still have none to put the papers in, when his eye caught a large toy box.

"This will have to do".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hah..hah.. Finally! I thought I was gonna die..." Kise exhaustedly said. "It's time to go!" Kise waved happily to the remaining soldiers.

"Wait.. Ugh" Hyuuga stabbed his sword on the ground to stand but failed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mine-chin, aka-chins calling." Murasakibara reminded Aomine, munching snacks where he get from nowhere. Aomine though did not bother to reply but striked Kagami, that caused the red haired to stagger back.

"I'm not going to let you win.." Taiga stubbornly tried to keep up.

"Heh" Aomine smirked, putting his spear on his shoulder. "I want to play with you longer but times up. Game over" he walks away.

"No, I wont let you escape!" Kagami yelled.

"Your freaking annoying, and..." pause "ain't you in a hurry?" he then jumped through the window after Murasakibara.

Kagami froze, he frantically turned and ran with all his remaining strenght. "My lady, please be safe."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Attack on Seirin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hold on tight on those hawser. I will not stop if you fall"

Akashi goodnaturely warned as they escape. Under the Teiko ship four ropes are hanging carrying the four miracles. The four clung to the ropes like their lives, which it is literally as Akashi boosted the ship to its fastest. Just imagine the torture.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mission Overaccomplished:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Miragen woke up late the next morning. They tried to rest their exhausted body aside from the trauma they experienced that night. They all had a late breakfast, cooked by the giant purple head. As usual there is Aomine stealing meat in Kises share, Murasakibara eating messily, Kise wailing 'Meanie" every now and then, Midorima grumpy as ever scolding complaining and Akashi silencing them. Momoi went ahead to report back at Teikou while the miracles are assigned to do an assessment of the loot goods. Midorima was assigned to do the duty, with Aomine and Kise to assist him (with moving stuff not with the actual task of course).

"Seirin is so rich! Just look at this!" Kise exclaimed gesturing the room full of treasure chests, vaults in different sizes. Aomine groaned at the blond.

"Where the hell do you get your energy from?" he grumbled.

The blond opened one and pulled out a silk cloth wrapping it in his body like an obi.

"This is not a lark Kise. We have work to do" Midorima pulled the cloth from Kise making the blond spin around. Kise ended in the floor, crying "Owiee! Meanie Midorimacchi!' crocodile tears flowing.

*Zzzz...Zzzzz

The three boys breathe stopped. They looked at each other.

"Mi..dorimac..cchi? A.. aominecchi?" Kise stuttered.

"That was not me Kise." Aomine neither groan nor grumble, wow that was a first.

"Me neither" The greenhead adjusted his glasses trembling. His face pale white despite the cool voice.

'Then who was that?' they all thought.

Then they heard the steady breathing again They followed the sound in Midorima's lead, Aomine on Kise's back.

"I didn't know Aominecchi is scared with this kind of things" the tan male smacked Kises head

"I'm not scared Idiot" he hissed at the Kises ear but unconsciously tighten his hold on the blond.

"Yeah.. yeah... like hell you are not Aominecchi."

"Shut up the two of you! Could you stop bickering for once?" the greenhead snapped softly.

The sound lead them to the toy box.

"Why is there a toy box in here?" Kise asked

Midorima answers "Its Akashis."

"Pfft"The two covered their mouths with both hands unable to contain their laughter. Their imagination running wild, Akashi their terror captain playing house and a doll? Plain hilarious.

"Idiots!" Midorima shouted at the two, his face red, obviously holding his laugh too. To make the bakaduo shut up he explained to the two what Akashi instructed him and the circumstances he was in.

And the moment of truth arrived. Midorima's bandaged hand lifted the lid slowly and... the three jawdropped.

Inside is a sleeping girl with the palest skin they have ever seen. She is curled up and obviously asleep. Her blue hair slightly covers her angelic face. Stunned, Midorima dropped his lucky item that day which is a chime. That woke her up, revealing a pair of ocean blue orbs. She sat up and blankly stared at the three speechless male.

She gave them a calm and collected "Good Morning."


	4. Chapter 3

FoxNotes: Howdy? Ooops sorry for making you wait :3 I was having a hard time thinking bout certain things (Whether I'll stay NEET or not :3). Yes, I'm a NEET, my work is to watch anime, browse and read manga and fanfics. This chapter is where they meet, next chapter I'd reveal the main storyline :3 I'm still undecided eh :3 I also had a hard time deciding Kuro-chans female name.

Hehe, Pardon any mistakes : 3 Here is chapter 3. Hope you'd enjoy.

**COVETED**

**Chapter III**

_Once on a lifetime encounter_

"GOOD MORNING MY BUTT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Kise and Midorima covered their ears to save their eardrums from Aomine's destructive voice. But the tan males' loud voice seems to do a little to the girl who is currently busy fixing her bed hair. She is fully unaware of danger, or is she really? Aomine inhaled ready to burst any second just when Kise covered his mouth to prevent him from shouting again or the ace will face consequences later since Akashi entered the cargo room. The red head graced the three of his presence with Murasakibara tailing behind, they probably heard Aomine.

"Daiki" the man stiffened, "Care to tell what the commotion is about?" he demanded. Akashi crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for an explanation. The boys gulped. Kise was the one who boldly answers "Akashicchi there's…" he trailed pointing to the girl's direction. Heterochromatic eyes followed where the blonde is pointing, and for a second he was surprised but recovered as fast. The captain's eyes widened a little, how could he missed the girl, it's as if she's invisible or with no presence at all. He walked towards the toy box and stopped in front of it. He is extremely curious of this human, who is the first one to take him by surprise. The girl on the other hand is still busy fixing her stubborn bed hair, when she felt someones eyes on her. She looked up only to capture piercing heterochromatic eyes directly clashing with her own blank ocean ones.

:

While the miracle discovered Kurokos existence, back in Seirin the Kingdom is in chaos. Aida Riko is tearing the whole castle upside down. She is in the throne room, together with her advisers. She is pacing back and forth, the men around her are uneasy too. Kagami is also in the corner beating him. Don't get her wrong, she is fine with the treasure being stolen it could be replaced; the men and the guards are also fine. The men were either beaten or injured but no casualties. But the current situation is far more serious than what was mention.

"Where is she?" Riko is in the verge of tears, after the attack Kagami was running frantically around looking for her.

"Chief, calm down. Kuroko-chan is strong" Izuki said but he too is nervous. The door opens, it is Mitobe. He looks as exhausted and stressed as everyone. He then motions something to Koga. The latter eyes widened in shock.

"Senpai, what did Mitobe-senpai said?" Kagami

"The pirates have taken important documents in the top floor of the library and..." he looked away.

"What Koga!" Hyuuga shouted at the cat like advisor, unable to wait.

Koga answered back "He found Kuroko-chans handkerchief there! Kuroko-chan was taken by the pirates!"

No one spoke a word. They were silently seething with rage against the pirates

"We will hunt them.. If they hurt Kuroko-chan I'll..."Riko's eyes were dark.

Kiyoshi cut off her threat. "No, they won't" all the rooms occupant looked at him disbelievingly.

"How could you say that Kiyoshi-senpai! They injured everyone here!" Kagami growled.

Kiyoshi calmly faced Kagami. "Exactly. They injured everyone, when they have enough power to kill. They have explosives but they did not destroy the castle." After he is explained everyone gulped. 'So we were still in their mercy yesterday?'

"Chief, what do we do now?" Tsuchida asked.

Riko breathe in to somehow calm her nerves. "We will keep tabs on them for now. Right now we should focus in restoring things back to normal." She continues looking angry and sad at the same time. "I know everyone here knows but I"ll put it into words. No one is to learn of her disappearance, especially to the elders" She bowed her head slightly, unwilling to let the men around her see tears in her face. She did not catch the same look her advisers have. "Be safe Kuroko-chan" she prayed.

:

Two minutes and thirty seconds passed since the teal head and the sky pirate captain engaged in a staring contest. The two never uttered any word but plainly stared at each other. The four watching are shocked that there was actually a human who could meet the captain's gaze. They do not know whether she was admirable or stupid. Another minute passed and no one seems to be backing down when.

*gurgle

Holding her stomach she said a quiet "You traitor" And to the astonishment of the miracles Akashi smiled kindly, a faint one but still a smile. They were inclined to believe that the end of the world is near. His eyes soften a little "Atsushi, prepare a breakfast for her. Follow him" She stood up and dusted her Victorian dress to follow the giant, without any qualm. Akashi turned to Midorima, Kise and Aomine "Go back to your duties" The three complied immediately without further ado. They actually needed a break from the red head to absorb the information that Akashi is capable of smiling kindly. The captain then exited the cargo room to follow the source of his curiosity.

:

Kuroko POV

Hm~ the food was delicious. I sipped some milk and pulled the napkin to wipe my lips. The spectacled greenhead, dark male and sunshine boy joined us in the dining room. The captain is sitting on the leader seat of the table while the others sit on his side. Only I was separated sitting in the opposite side of the captain. Colourful orbs looked at me. "Is there something on my face?" I cannot help but ask, but they were slightly taken aback. Weird.

"Do you know where you are?" The man with glasses asked sharply.

Ah, now that I think about it. "No" I answered thoughtfully.

"Okay then, where am I?" Right where could i be?

Then the tan male hit the table with his fist "HOW CAN YOU BE SO FREAKING CALM!"

"Daiki, language" the redhead seems to hold the authority here. Intriguing mismatched eyes focused intensely on me. He leaned back on his chair. "It would be an advantage if spill your intentions for boarding the craft now young lady" my eyes widened a little. "I would like to inform you that we, the Generation of Miracles are the one who rob your kingdom last night." Truth be told, only half of what he said registered in my mind. After he said craft, my mind stopped. I looked around the room looking for a port hole and I saw one. I wasn't dreaming I am in an aircraft.

:

Her blue eyes widened a little. The miracles readied themselves from hateful comments, from horrified looks, but. "Ah, so you are pirates? And I have no intentions. It is a mystery for me on how I ended up in your presence. Sorry for the inconvenience." she said indifferently while nibbling a cookie. 'That's it? Where are the hateful comments and looks?' The miracles were surprise on how indifferent she is of their presence. Convinced that she is feigning it, they decided to intimidate her. The giant purple head looked at her with half lidded eyes in his battle mode. "I could crush you?" he threatened but somehow it felt empty.

"But you did not." She reasoned purple irises went wide. She continued, "Instead you made me a delicious breakfast. Your waffles were exceptionally delicious."

"We could kill you right here this instant." The tan male growled.

"You could have done it right away after you found me," she answered unperturbed. "Don't force a bad image when your action seems otherwise."

"We are _bad people, _we steal goods from people and most of all we are not kind." The greenhead put emphasis on every word.

"Not to mention injuring everyone back there in your Kingdom." The blonde added with a confused with a mixture of sad look on his face.

"Hm, that is another matter." I sighed mentally "You may be all that you claim to be, but you are also the one that I'm conversing with. I have seen real evil so do not force your case upon me. You may be bad, but aren't all people have bad side? You may have a reason to do all that, I do not know. I cannot agree with you because your fame is different to what I'm seeing with my own two eyes. "She finished her speech. A silence enveloped the dining area. Five pairs of unreadable eyes focused on the ever so calm teal head. Then a slight chuckle escaped from the Captain. He smirked. "Fascinating" amusement obvious in his eyes "It would be waste to return you to Seirin." He stood up, "You will be staying with us for a while, might as well introduce ourselves."

"Pardon me for the late introduction. My name is Kuroko Tetsuna, a scholar in Seirin." He acknowledged and motioned the tan male to start.

"The name's Aomine Daiki" he grinned, an expression far from what he had earlier. "I'll call you Tetsu since my instinct tells me that we'll get along." He said swinging his arm on her shoulders. He reminds her of Kagami-kun.

"It's my turn! Kurokocchi, I'am Kise Ryota, you may call me Ryota, Ryou-chan, Ryo-tan or anything." He flashed his sparkling golden eyes, looking like a puppy with a flower background.

"Then I'll call you Kise-kun." She is not into pet names.

"Eh~ so cold Kurokocchi!"

*cough *adjust "Midorima Shintarou" he paused and asked "What is your sign?" He is talking about the fortune telling thing. She do not have any idea why but answered him nonetheless.

A large hand landed on her head. She looked up to see a giant towering her, the giant pointed on himself. "Murasakibara Atsushi, Ne Kuro-chin, what is your favourite food?"

"Anything that is vanilla, but I love milkshakes."

"Hm~ vanilla is yummy~ I will prepare you one sometime."

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun" Now only the captain is left.

"I'am Akashi Seijurou, the captain of the Generation of Miracles" such a strong aura is coming from him. "Welcome Tetsuna" everyone seems satisfied.

Until...

she uttered a statement that sentenced one of them.

"Akashi? You mean sadistic Akashi?" she inquired. Midorima's glasses cracked.

"Pardon?" Akashi asked smiling.

"Uhm, I heard it from Midorima-kun last night." She supplied helpfully on Midorimas case unhelpfully.

"I see, Shintarou and I have matter to discuss. The three of you could accompany Tetsuna for the meantime." He smiled at Midorima before turning his back to go to his office.

"Ganbatte Midorimacchi! Don't worry I know you'll survive." Kise is the living proof of that.

He reluctantly followed the sadistic captain. While Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise eyed the teal head. They originally thought that Tetsuna is harmless, seems like they were sadly mistaken. Kuroko Tetsuna brought a new meaning to the word dangerous.


End file.
